Secret Relationship
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: /"Hey, James, when were you going to tell us about your lover?" To say he was shocked was an understatement. The pretty, tall brunette's face was representing a gold fish as he stared at his classmate. "What are you talking about, Jo?" Jo, a rather attractive blonde, smirked, pointing towards James' neck. "That mark's pretty bad."/ Fluffy(?) Kames ... I guess.


"Hey, James, when were you going to tell us about your lover?"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The pretty, tall brunette's face was representing a gold fish as he stared at his classmate. "What are you talking about, Jo?"

Jo, a rather attractive blonde, smirked, pointing towards James' neck. "That mark's pretty bad."

A girlish scream erupted from the boy's throat as the three girls surrounding him began to laugh. A hand came up to cover the bruise, heat rising up to his cheeks. A few onlookers were giggling as well, causing the blush James was supporting to deepen.

"Oh my God, James! Who is he?" a redhead, wearing a rocker suit, asked, cocking her eyebrow. "Please tell me it's not one of our lecturers. It's way too early to start sleeping with them!"

The hazel-eyed boy's face was scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, Lucy! I'll never sleep with a lecturer! I have better taste than that!" he retorted, covering his cheeks before he groaned.

His classmates weren't supposed to find out about his secret relationship. It was no secret that James Diamond was gay when they first met each other 4 months ago but, still, he'd like to have _some_ privacy.

As it is, he was still the first year college kid the seniors were starting rumours about, especially ever since James began dating his lover.

Who wouldn't when the other counterpart was the school's infamous hockey player with dirty blonde hair, mesmerizing bottle green eyes and a dimpled smile? James'

"So, who is it?" The brunette's head snapped towards the voice, taking a moment to register what the last girl, a dramatic brunette named Camille, said.

James chewed nervously on his lower lip before looking away, the blush on his cheeks still present. Just as he was about to reply with a 'Someone', he spotted his lover coming out from the lecture theatre a few metres away from the table James was at.

The other's face broke out to a wide grin when he spotted James, swinging his backpack over one shoulder while his other hand was gripping his faithful hockey stick.

The pretty boy could hear the girls pestering him for more information but he was lost in his boyfriend's deep green eyes as the blonde approached their table. James snapped back to reality when he heard Camille's high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my God, you're Kendall Knight!"

It was then the hazel-eyed brunette realised that his lover was already at their table, sliding into the empty space right next to him with an amused smile.

"Hi there," the bushy-browed blonde replied, waving at the other girls sitting in front of him. He glanced at his shorter boyfriend, biting his inner cheek to stop from bursting with joy. "First years, right?"

Jo began nodding frantically, which caused Kendall to laugh at her eagerness. Every single one of the girls were _beaming_ just by having the blonde in their presence. All James did was represent a ripe tomato, heart racing wildly.

"So, how's it like schooling here? I mean, I'm already in my second year so my opinion doesn't really matter," Kendall teased, winking as his hand casually grabbed James', hidden from view by the table.

Strings of compliments came from the blushing brunette's friends, oblivious to Kendall playing with the other boy's fingers right in front of them. Suddenly, Jo blurted, "Are you dating anyone?"

A gasp followed soon after before the brown-eyed blonde turned red, blabbering apologies. The hockey-head of a lover chuckled and shook his head.

"It's cool. Yeah, I'm dating-," Kendall paused when one of his classmates shouted at him from across the hallway, stating that they were going to be late for class. "Crap, I gotta go. You guys done with school?"

"W-We still h-have ano-another two ho-hours," James finally mumbled, looking at their intertwined hands all the while. The taller blonde smirked at his other half's shyness around him, making a mental note to smother the adorable shorty with hugs and kisses, and more bruises.

On instinct, Kendall leaned down and kissed the hickey he had left on the brunette's skin from last night, fully aware of the silence now. James' breath hitched in his throat as his lover's lips moved upwards, kissing him soundlessly.

A soft whimper came from the brunette when Kendall prodded his tongue through James' pouty lips, wrapping their wet muscles together before tugging gently. The blonde's hands cupped the young one's cheeks, keeping their lips locked shamelessly.

They pulled away, panting, when one of Kendall's friends came up and dragged the infamous Knight to his feet. "You can suffocate your boyfriend with kisses later. Logie wants to murder you 'cause we're already ten minutes late."

"Fuck you, Carlos!" the green-eyed teenager cursed, glaring at his classmate. When he turned to James, his expression softened before he leaned down to peck the pretty boy's slightly swollen lips. "See you in a few hours. Love you, baby."

James, still dazed, waved numbly before staring at his boyfriend's retreating figure. The clearing of throats made the hazel-eyed boy turn, grinning sheepishly.

The next thing he knew, he was knocked over by three bags, their owners screaming in unison, "You're dating _Kendall Knight_?!"

**A/N: Heheh. Quick one-shot. How was everyone's 4th of July? (well, to my American readers anyway but, yeah.)**

**Hope you enjoyed this random thing... I made James younger than Kendall. It seemed to fit. :p Read, Review, Favourite!**

**Now, goodnight. I'm sleepy :3**


End file.
